fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope's Arrival Arc Issue 3
Message Hey guys, when you read this issue, remember it is all in script-esque form. Also, at the end of the issue, there will be a question that I want you guys to answer in the comment section and create a discussion about it and all that jazz. Enjoy the volume, fuglies xo Story Joe's Story first reaction was to take out the spare key and unlock the door to Gauri's room, which was technically his room, across the hall. He opened the door and to his surprise, the room was in ruins. The golden practice sword that they took was lying on the ground, out of it's sheath. There was a lint roller on the ground and his walls had slashes on them. The doorknob on his bathroom door was hanging off, and the door, wide open. He hesitantly entered the bathroom. 300px "G-Gauri?" [Joe enters the bathroom, to his shock, he sees Gauri's corpse lying in the bathroom. The walls were stained with blood, and there was a pool of blood underneath her body. A knife poked out from her stomach. He lets out a scream as he falls to the ground and black out. [Joe opened his eyes, he saw a wide ceiling. It felt live he'd seen this ceiling before. When he tried moving his body, faces appeared before him. Somehow, he felt like he knew those faces. 300px "Ah! He finally woke up! Are you okay?" 300px "This is not the time for sleeping... Just get up already." 300px "W...what...?" 300px "Hey, Joe, you lost your consciousness, ‘right? They had to carry you over here." 300px "Be that as it may, I do not find fault with you. With all that had happened." 300px "Joe... are you really okay...?" 300px "It wasn’t a dream?" 300px "It’s real. Gauri is... dead." 300px "Where do you think you’re going...?" 300px "Isn’t it obvious?! I have to!... have to!... Gauri!" 300px "We already checked it thoroughly. Gauri is undeniably dead." 300px "I won’t believe it! I’m going!" 300px "Just do as you’re told and stay still! If you run away, who knows what will happen!" 300px "What’s the sense in staying here!? Speaking of which -- Why are we even all here in the gym at a time like this?! Your classmate... Gauri......JUST DIED!" 300px "It wasn’t our own idea to be here in the gymnasium." 300px "Then... why...?" 300px "Why do you think? It was the man behind the speakers. He told us to gather here..." 300px "I suggested to everyone that we should do as he tells us. We’re prisoners, aren’t we? Resisting him thoughtlessly is not the best course of action... We don’t want to increase the number of victims here." Voice from speakers: "I wouldn’t do such a thing! If you can believe anything, believe that!" 300px "I-it's him..." voice from speakers: "As long as you don’t break the school rules, I will not lay a hand on you. Going against the school’s spirit like that is just not my style!" 300px "So... who killed Gauri...?" Voice from speakers: "Oh, I’m sure you all know! Gauri’s killer is someone among yourselves! Isn’t it just like I told you all from the very beginning? It’s very simple. In order to graduate this school, someone in your group killed Gauri! Aren’t those our rules? It’s not such a bad thing!" 300px "You’re... lying, aren’t you?" 300px "Of course he’s lying!! Who else could’ve killed her except for him!!" Voice from speakers: "Nope. The killer is one of you. As I’m sure the person in question knows very well." 300px "Is it... really true...?" 300px "Someone here... someone here is a killer...!" 300px "Honestly... So there really is someone among us who can do such an unbelievable thing..." Voice from speakers: "Get ready for the school trial, guys! You can update yourself on it by reading rule six in the student handbook! Bye for now!" 300px "H...hey, wait just a minute! What you’re saying... it’s all so demented!" Voice from speakers: "Huh...?" 300px "What’s up with this... “school trial” thing?! I don’t wanna take part in anything like that...!" Voice from speakers: "...Why?" 300px "Isn’t it obvious...! Why do I have to try to figure out who the culprit is? Isn’t that all messed up?" Voice from speakers: "So what are you saying? You’re not going to cooperate? If you don’t, I will have to penalize you!" 300px "Huh? Penalize...?" Voice from speakers: "Maybe I’ll... lock you up in a dark scary cell..." 300px "Just shut the fuck up!! I don’t care what you say, I’ll never go on with something like this! It’s your body. Do as you please! Isn’t it you who always does you please?! Telling us to kill each other! I don’t want anything to do with it!" Voice from speakers: "Seeing such overwhelming determination... it’s truly exciting! Nevertheless... I will not bend the rules for your sake. If you try to sway me... I’ll get you first!" he was saying those words, some guns attached to the surveillance camera began to fire... 300px "Gyuuu...!" Voice from speakers: "There, are you satisfied now? Violence against the headmaster is forbidden. It’s against the school rules..." lays on the ground, blood pouring out of each wound, dead. 300px "W-what..." 300px "That’s..." 300px "y-you’re kidding, right?" file:latest-111.png "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Voice from speakers: "I take my promises very seriously. I didn’t think I would have to produce a dead body myself, but...I guess you needed someone to serve as a lesson after all. Oh! The power of promises! I hope you all understand now? I am a very serious man. Whoever disobeys me gets thrown into the bee nest, a bomb pushed down their throat, buried alive, dissolved in acid... etc. If you don’t want to end up that way... You must follow the school rules to the letter!" Voice from speakers: "Anyway, isn’t it time you start your investigation into who the culprit is? This is a file I’ve written, containing details about the body. It’s name is...The Monobear File! It didn’t escape me that I’m dealing with a bunch of amateurs here and there’s a limit to what you can learn from examining the body... So instead, I gathered up technical details like the circumstances and cause of death for you. Isn’t that handy?! Aren’t you dying to know how I know the cause of death? I saw the whole thing happen through the surveillance cameras! I’m a first-hand witness!" 300px "So, you know who did it? Who the culprit who killed Gauri is...?" Voice from speakers: "Of course I do!! If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be a very good fit to hand down justice as our school trial’s judge, would I?" 300px "That’s right, a judge hands down justice. I’m a little relieved, hearing that from you..." Voice from speakers: Anyways, good luck with your investigation! It’s not like you have any choice! Well then, I’ll see you in a bit at the school trial! man seemed to have gone, leaving them in shock and despair. Two classmates were dead and there's a killer among them. That was the reality they all had to face. 300px "This is not the time to relax ...That said, I don’t think blindly distrusting everyone is the right choice. It’s exactly the same as blindly trusting everyone. It only leads to unwanted results." 300px "...huh?" 300px "We need to cooperate. Who you trust and who you don’t... is up for each and everyone to decide for themselves, of course." 300px "She’s right. We can’t just waste time staying here staring at a corpse." 300px "T...that’s disrespectful...!" 300px "I warned him several times. Anyone who can’t adapt will die... Not knowing how to adapt. Resisting change. That’s the same as death. He was just reaping what she sowed..." 300px "Wait a second, that’s too cruel! Take it back, right now!" 300px "Right now we should put our priorities on finding who the culprit is. If we don’t, we could all find our deaths here." 300px "She’s right. Let’s start looking for our culprit immediately. One way or the other, we have no escape route. We have no choice but to proceed." 300px "No choice... We really... have no choice..." 300px "What’s with this execution business...? He thinks he can just kill us...! Shit... We’ll show him...!" Characters ALIVE AND DEAD CHART: (Anyone dead has a black and white image.) Alison.png|Alison Alyce.png|Alyce Ana.png|Ana Andy.png|Andy Angelika.png|Angelika Becca.png|Becca Brittany.png|Brittany Daniel.png|Daniel Felix.png|Felix Gaby.png|Gaby GauriDead.png|Gauri Happy.png|Happy Hayley.png|Hayley Jade.png|Jade Jake.png|Jake Joe.png|Joe Kerwin.png|Kerwin Kyle.png|Kyle Kyler.png|Kyler Lily.png|Lily Matt.png|Matt Maya.png|Maya Nathan.png|Nathan Sis.png|Sis Sydney.png|Sydney Tae.png|Tae Tim.png|Tim Tomas.png|Tomas TraeDead.png|Trae Troy.png|Troy Question Who was the murderer? answer in the comments (: Category:Hope